


Urge

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, nistrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: Just a small fickle or what could be if they got a moment to just be themselves.





	Urge

**Author's Note:**

> Just binged watched the first two series of Humans and thought I would read some fanfic about Nistrid. But was a bit disappointed with the lack of work so I’m trying to fill in a bit of the void. Let me know what you think.

It was one of the few rare moments were everyone seems to be at ease. Everyone having a nice time together at the Hawkins home. Niska had been trying to to to Mia but her thoughts and sight kept on drifting off to Astrid. The way she smiled and it somehow looked like her eyes become brighter. She was in conversation with Mattie. She didn’t know what about but she felt a strong urge to be around her.  
“Well it seems someone else has your attention, sister. Go to her; we can talk later.”  
“I apologize, it wasn’t my intention to ignore you.“  
“Don’t worry. I’m just happy for you. She brings out so much joy from you. It rare and endearing to see. “ with that Mia walked towards Leo. Giving Niska a small smile indicating her to go to Astrid. Niska did just that. Facing Mattie which allowed her to wrap her arms around Astrid without her noticing Niska. She felt Astrid tense up around her arms. Niska was about to let go. Fearing she had made a mistake. Then she felt Astrid press her back towards Niska’s front. Mattie and Astrid continued to talk, while Niska held Astrid. 

After a while Laura called for Niska. Niska reluctantly removed herself from Astrid. She analyzed Laura’s body, she was a bit rigid yet had a smile on her face.  
“Are you ok? I don’t think I’m familiar with your current state. Your face shows an attempt at friendliness but your body is set in such a stiff manner one would assume you’re in danger.”  
Laura let out a small laugh.  
“Sorry, it’s just a bit hard to believe. That’s everyone is here and in no imminent danger. Plus, seeing you happy; it’s just the reason why we do what we have so far. The chance of happiness for everyone; synths and humans, coexisting.”  
Niska was at a lost for words at Laura’s revelation.  
“But that’s not what I wanted a moment with you.” Laura said as she searched in her trouser pocket, pulling out an all too familiar circle.  
“This is. It belongs to you and thought you might want it back.” She handed the bobbin to Niska with a warm smile and left to join Sophie who was now with Mia. 

The evening continued with laughter and joy, at least for now. Astrid and Niska left to their shared flat. Astrid has joined their hands for most of the way. But now Niska has let her hand go, in order to open the door. Astrid was taking her jacket off, while Niska moved to sit on the bed.  
“ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...” Niska was saying to Astrid.  
“You think you made me uncomfortable? Is that why you were quite, well more than usual on the way here?” Niska simply nodded. Astrid approaches Niska kneeling to be at eye level, took Niska’s hand in hers.  
“I’m going to say these just ones. Nothing and I mean nothing you do, will make me uncomfortable. Unless I tell you otherwise. The reason you felt me tense up was because I was surprised, pleasantly that is all. You rarely initiate physical contact. But i liked it, I like anytime you’re close to me, any small or big show of affection you are willing to gift me. Ich liebe dich, Niska.”  
“So you are okay, with me hugging or touching you or caressing you? When I deemed it so?”  
“Yes, Niska. I told you, you are mine and I’m yours.” Astrid confesses giving Niska a kiss in the crown of her head. Niska set her arms around Astrid’s waist carefully bringing her down in the bed with her. Astrid just let out a small laugh that was joyous noise to Niska. They ended the night cuddleling and going over their conversations with everyone. Astrid noticing the bobbin that she gave to Niska a some time ago.  
“I though it was lost. “  
“It was, but just like I made my way to you a friend, helped it make its way back to us.”


End file.
